doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Adventure
Plot In the TARDIS Doctor: Who wants to go to 2015 Earth? Shalek: (Eating chocolate) sure, as long as they have this brown food, what's it called again? Alfie: It's called chocolate and they have it in 2015 Doctor: Setting the course to 2015 at the Great Wall of China Alice: Yay! I always wanted to visit the Great Wall of China (The TARDIS lands and the crew walk out to see bombs flying everywhere and the Great Wall of China destroyed) Shalek: Where's the Great Wall of China? Alfie: It's - Doctor: Destroyed. But it doesn’t get destroyed until way after 2015 Alice: Something must be changing time Doctor: Whoever or whatever is changing time has done more than just get the Great Wall of China destroyed, look out there. (Points to the bombs flying around) Shalek: It's like a war. Alfie: World war three. Doctor: Something is badly messing up time and I’m going to find out what that something is. Alfie, Alice, Shalek, get in the TARDIS (All 4 get in the TARDIS) Doctor: Handles, can you detect anything wrong with the Time Vortex Handles: No Doctor: That’s impossible. Whatever is manipulating time must have some really good technology or else that is actually impossible Shalek: How are we going to find out what’s messing up time? Doctor: Well, whatever it is it is blocking the signal but since I’m smart I might be able to trace it Handles: I will never let you do that Doctor: Handles, what are you talking about? Handles: I shall eliminate you Alice: I think something is controlling Handles Handles: Nothing is controlling me. I shall eliminate you all (He morphs into a Cylock) Shalek: But that’s- Alfie: That’s one of the- Doctor: It’s a Cylock. Get the Cylock destroyers! Cylock: My master deleted them from the universe. And now I shall destroy you! Doctor: Handles! I know your still there now fight it! FIGHT IT! Cylock: No! No! THE STUPID CYBERMAN IS BEATING ME! (Morphs into Handles) Now I have my mind back Doctor: Now we know what’s messing up time. Except Cylocks don’t have that power. Their leader must have been….. The Time Cylock! Shalek: Anyway, what’s the time cylock? Doctor: Remember the last time we encountered the cylocks and Handles was actually one of them who was manipulating events Shalek: Sought of Doctor: He was the time cylock (Alfie, Alice, Shalek and the doctor disappear and a veiled figure appears) Veiled Figure: Yes! Now I have the TARDIS! (Evil laugh) In a Jungle Alfie: What the hell Alice: Where are we? Shalek: Some sort of jungle Doctor: The time cylock must have placed us here. There must be something dangerous here Dalek 1: The doctor is detected Dalek 2: The doctor must be destroyed Alice: But there – Doctor: Daleks. Alfie, Alice, Shalek, RUN! Dalek 1: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! (Shoots for the doctor but misses) Doctor: That was a close one Dalek 2: Extermin -My system is damaged! My system is damaged! Dalek 1: My system is damaged! (Both daleks explode and there is a man behind them) Man: Hi. I’m Jackson and I’ve been sent to protect you Doctor: By who? Jackson: Your future self Alice: Guys, can you hear that (There is a “Vzzzzzzzzzzzzz” noise) Alfie: I can Shalek: What is it? (There is now a TARDIS noise and a rock song playing in the background) Doctor: OH NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! Alice: What is it!? Doctor: IT’S A REALITY BOMB! In A Jail Jail Guard 1: Can anybody hear me! I repeat, can anybody hear me! Prisoner 365 has escaped! Jail Guard 2: WAIT! Prisoner 365! WE’LL BE EXECUTED! Jail Guard 1: I know! We have to get him back in his cell! Jail Guard 2: AND MAKE IT MORE SECURE! In the TARDIS Veiled Figure: Now that I have the TARDIS and a body, I can do whatever I want. I use to be able to manipulate events, but now I can manipulate events that have me in them! The TIME CYLOCK SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE! (Note 1: In case you haven’t noticed the veiled figure is the time cylock) (Note 2: Everywhere below where it says Time Cylock he is still in the veiled form) Man: You realise you’re not alone, don’t you? Time Cylock: Wait. Do I know you? Man: A very long time ago, we met in a Jail. You helped me escape. Time Cylock: Your prisoner 365! Prisoner 365: Please, call me Jackson Time Cylock: Anyway, what do you want? Jackson: I need you to manipulate some events for me Time Cylock: Now while would I do that? Jackson: I shall kill the doctor for you Time Cylock: Really? Why should I trust you? Jackson: Because I saved your life, remember? Time Cylock: Good point. What do you want me to do? Jackson: (Says something unheard by the audience) Time Cylock: On it. (Jackson disappears) Back in the Jungle Jackson: What’s a reality bomb? Doctor: You clearly know. In fact, you probably helped set it up Jackson: Why would you say that! Doctor: Because the bomb says Jackson on it (The camera shifts to the bomb where it says “Jackson” and is counting down) (The Camera shifts back) Shalek: Doctor, but what is a reality bomb? Doctor: IT’S A BOMB THAT BLOWS UP THE ENTIRE SPACE TIME CONTIMUIM! Alfie, Alice and Shalek: WHAT! Jackson: Why would I destroy myself? Doctor: I don’t know. Actually, I do know. BECAUSE YOU WOULD SOMEHOW SURVIVE LIKE DAVROS AND THE DALEKS WOULD OF Alfie: What do you mean by “LIKE DAVROS AND THE DALEKS WOULD OF”? Doctor: They tried to set up a reality bomb but Donna managed to stop it (Alfie, Alice and Shalek have disappeared) Doctor: Jackson, what have you done! Jackson: I haven’t done anything Doctor: Jackson, you’re busted, OK. Now tell me who you’re working with. WAIT. Let me guess, the time cylock, right? Jackson: Yep, I am working with the time cylock (The bomb starts counting down from 10) Doctor: Jackson, SHUT IT DOWN! Your whole family will be destroyed, all of your friends (7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2) Jackson: PAUSE! Doctor: Good, now shut it down! Jackson: Wait. I only paused it to tell you something. I have no friends! No family! They died when I was a baby! I lived my whole life as a criminal until the shadow proclamation finally caught me! I was tortured! AND NOW I SHALL DESTROY THEM ALL! Doctor: Wait. I see. You’ve had a horrible life and you blame everyone. But listen carefully, because if I bend the laws of a bit, I can get your family back Jackson: Are you serious. CAN YOU REALLY GET THEM BACK! Please say you can! Doctor: I promise I will using your vortex manipulator, But I need you to shut it down Jackson: It’s too late anyway, the time cylock will just start manipulating this event Doctor: Well that vortex manipulator can get into my TARDIS, right. Jackson: Yep Doctor: And the time cylock is in there, right? (The bomb starts counting down from 10 again) Doctor: Quick! Jackson: Yes he is in there but the only thing that can destroy him is a cylock destroyer. AND HE DELETED THEM FROM THE UNIVERSE! (Five, Four, Three, Two, One–) (A man comes out of the reality bomb) Man: I can help you. There is one surviving cylock destroyer. It is hidden somewhere underneath the planet Molluculonius, guarded by cylocks. Doctor: Well how are we supposed to destroy those cylock? Man: There is another hidden weapon that can destroy cylocks, but it can’t destroy the time cylock. It is hidden in some place called the Great Wall of China. Do you now know where that is? Jackson: Yep! Man: Hurry. The bomb shall go of in half a second Doctor: What! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE WEAPONS IN HALF A SECOND? Man: You have about 1 Hour Jackson: 1 Hour! How are we supposed to do it in 1 hour? Doctor: We will have to hurry Man: Good luck Doctor: Who are you? Man: You’ll find out, later in your time stream Doctor: River all over again! Jackson, use your vortex manipulator. NOW! Jackson: (Types into his vortex manipulator) Here we go! (The doctor and Jackson time travel away) At the Great Wall Of China, 2005 Jackson: Here we are! Doctor: But where do we actually look to find the weapon. The Great Wall of China is over 20,000 kilometres! Man (Same one from before): It is located at the Jinshanling, in the Luanping County. It is guarded by Cybermen. Doctor: You again. Can you at least tell us your name? Man: I’m sorry, I really can’t, but you can call me by my nickname, Delto Jackson: (Typing into his vortex manipulator) Ok Delto, setting coordinates to the Jinshanling (The doctor and Jackson teleport away) At Jinshanling Cyberman 1: The doctor is detected Cyberman 2: The doctor will be deleted Jackson: Cybermen! Doctor: Run! Cybermen: Delete, Delete Jackson: How are we going to stop them? Doctor: These aren’t actually Cybermen. There robots invented by the Cybermen to guard things. You can tell by the R symbol on their suit. There should be a box controlling them somewhere. (Scans with his sonic screwdriver) In that building! (The Cybermen start teleporting in front of Jackson and the doctor) Doctor: Jackson do something! (The doctor and Jackson teleport into the building) Doctor: Phew. That was a close one Jackson: (Points to a machine) Is that the machine controlling the Cybermen-Robots? Doctor: Yep! I’ll shut it down with my sonic (Uses his sonic but not before 10 Cybermen-Robots teleport into the room) Jackson: Another close one! Doctor: I’ll scan to see where that weapon is (Scans with his sonic) Under the great wall at coordinates 783, which means, directly under this building! Except how are we supposed to get under? Jackson: We can use my vortex manipulator Doctor: Nope, because otherwise we could have just time travelled to the Cylock destroyer and then time travelled into my TARDIS and shot the time cylock Delto: (Appears) Here, take this extra fast self-digging shovel Doctor: (Takes the shovel) Thank you Delto (Starts digging) (Delto disappears and the doctor finishes digging) Jackson: That was quick Doctor: I know. Anyway, here’s the weapon (Picks it up) Jackson: So, now we go to Molluculonius, right? Doctor: Yep (The doctor and Jackson teleport away) On Molluculonius Cylock 1: Intruders detected Cylock 2: The intruders will be destroyed Jackson: Oh no we won’t (Jackson (who has the weapon) starts destroying all the cylocks) Doctor: You’re a good shot Jackson: Thanks In the TARDIS, The time cylock (Still in veiled form) is watching all this on the screen Time Cylock: NO! This can’t be happening! Why aren’t my manipulating powers working?! Delto: Because I got rid of them idiot Time Cylock: No one as the power to do that. Who are you anyway? Delto: Delto’s the name and saving’s my game. Bye! (Disappears) Time Cylock: Who the heck was that guy? Back on Molluculonius all the Cylocks are destroyed Doctor: Now it’s time to get that Cylock destroyer! Jackson: Is that it? (Points to a Cylock Destroyer on the ground) Doctor: Yes! (Picks it up) Jackson: Now it’s time to destroy the time cylock (They time travel into the TARDIS) Back in the TARDIS Time Cylock (Still in veiled form): Please don’t shoot! Please don’t shoot! Doctor: You really think we were going to spare you (Shoots the time cylock) (Alfie, Alice and Shalek appear) Doctor: Alfie! Alice! Shalek! Your back! Alfie/Alice/Shalek: What happened? Doctor: It’s a long story but who cares. Your back! Jackson: Hey guys, nice to see you again! Alice: Why is he in here? Doctor: Again it’s a long story. Jackson: Doctor, you have a promise to live up to Shalek: What? Doctor: Oh yeah. Jackson, get ready to see your parents again. I am going to hook you up to the TARDIS. (Grabs a chord) This won’t hurt a bit (Puts the chord in his hand) Jackson: Ow! Doctor: I lied. Now think about your parents. Think about when they died and how badly you miss them. Think about only that! Come on Jackson! (The TARDIS lands) Doctor: It’s landed. Now Jackson, walk out doors and say hello to your family Jackson: Thank you so much doctor! (Walks out of the TARDIS) Outside of the TARDIS there is a fire and Jacksons Parents are lying on the ground dead Jackson: WHAT! HE LIED TO ME! (Turns around to get in the TARDIS but it is nowhere to be seen) I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Back in the TARDIS Alfie: Anyway, how’s the unblocking going Doctor: 92% Alfie: So close. I am finally going to find out how I have those Stormageddon powers